Broken
by imnotinsane13
Summary: Remy and Melania meet again... can they re-kindle the relationship or will it go down into the gutter when Logan returns? Gambit/Oc/Logan Rated M for Later Chapters Sequel to All You Wanted
1. Shit

Chapter One: Shit.

_**Ariel: Welcome back!! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!! Ariel no owns X-men By the way, I have a poll on my profile about this story! Please Vote!!**_

_I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away…_

"Wake up!! It's way too late in the day to start with this!!" Jean Gray yells, pounding on the heavy wooden door. She gets no answer, so she looks for Kitty. "She's knocked out again, huh?" Kitty asks. Jean nods and Kitty fazes them both through the door, into the room. "Thanks, Kitty," Jean whispers. Kitty nods and walks out of the room. Jean sneaks over to the bed and yells in the sleeping woman's ear, "WAKE UP, MEL!!" Said woman falls out of the bed, crying out in shock, "AAAGHH!!" Jean walks over to the other side to see Melania glare at her, "Are you awake?" Melania stands up, groggy as hell, "What gave you that idea, Jean? I'm just a little hung-over, so yeah, a little less NOISE WOULD BE APPRECIATED!!!" Jean sighs, "I could feel that you were having a nightmare..." Mel staggers to the bathroom, "... I just drank a little too much last night..." Jean sits on the edge of the bed, "You've been this way for a while now, Mel... Don't you think you drink too much just to hide the fact that you miss-" "Don't bring him up!" Mel snaps as she turns on the shower. "You know that I'm right... It's been over seven years, Mel..." Jean says, walking to the bathroom also. "I know... That's why I can't go back... I told him that I was gonna find my family... Seven years and I haven't found SHIT!" Mel yells, slamming her fist against the shower wall. "Calm down... Have you asked the professor?" Jean asks. Mel pokes her head out of the shower, "No, Jean... I never thought of it." "... Stop being sarcastic." Jean says, "And Professor Xavier would like to talk with us..." Mel nods and finishes her shower. "... Wonder what It's about..." She wonders out loud.

--------------With Remy. ---------------------

Remy fiddles with the necklace that Melania had given him seven years before. '_Cherie... I wonder how are y' doing... after so long...Damn I miss you..._' He thinks, lost in his thoughts as he remembers the sweet watermelon smell of her hair and the cute way she'd smile when she was happy about something. "Yo, Gambit! Snap out of it, bro!" His teammate snaps. Gambit looks up, "What d' y' wan'?" "Man, we've got a BIG score today! This money'll be enough for a while!" the guy says. "Wha's Th' job?" Gambit asks, tucking the necklace under his shirt. "We gotta rob the Museum for an artifact," the teammate informs. "... Alrigh' we'll do it," Gambit says, standing up and grabbing his staff, "We hit it tonigh'. Get the other two, den..." The teammate nods and runs off. Gambit looks up at the bright, blue sky and mutters to himself, "... There's a big change abou' to happen..."

---------------------------------Melania. ----------------------------

Melania looks in the mirror, examining herself. "..._ If I did go back... Would Remy still notice me? I've changed so much..."_ She thinks. Her long, black hair is now cut a little below her ears and she added red streaks. Her eyes change color either at will or with her mood but lately, they've just been gray. Mel had also gotten her ears double pierced and a lip ring at the left corner of her mouth. She had also taken the liberty to get a tattoo on her lower back. It's a black heart with demon wings sprouting out from the sides. Mel sighs as she pulls on a black shirt, bearing the phrase, "**Beware, I Bite.**" She walks out the door, grabbing her iPod off of the counter. "_Another thing that's changed is my taste in music… I used to hate certain types but now, I love rock music!"_ She thinks as she makes her way down to the office. "Yo, Shadow!" She hears and turns to the man that called out. "Hey Scott," She greets, yawning a little. "The professor call you down too?" He asks, walking with her. "Yeah, I hope he doesn't give me a lecture on the fact that I got in at three in the morning, drunk off my ass and knocked the fuck out," she groans. "Again?" Scott exclaims. Mel nods and says, "So please, I have a REALLY bad headache…" The two of them enter the office. Jean and Ororo Munroe are there, standing at the desk. "Good Morning, Melania," The professor greets. "Morning, professor…" Mel says, walking up to the desk. "I have a mission for the four of you," he states, folding his hands on his desk. "Really? What for?" Mel asks, waking up. "Tonight, the Museum will be broken into and one of its artifacts will be missing," Xavier informs. "Wow, sir… I didn't know you could see the future," Mel says. "Oh, I can't. I read it in the minds of one of the people who's breaking into it… They're being hired by Magneto," The professor says. "So, our job is to stop the burglars?" Scott asks. "Precisely." "But… Why us?" Jean asks. "Because the four men who are hired to do it are mutants," Xavier says. "Yes! Now maybe I can get a good fight in!" Mel says, happily. "Melania is in charge of this mission, so do as she sees fit." The professor says, "You all leave at 10:00 pm." The four of them nod and walk out of the office but Professor Xavier stops Melania. "I'll catch up to you all later…" She says, staying. The door closes and the professor wheels out from behind the desk. "Melania… It's been over seven years… Are you ever planning on going back?" He asks, kindly. "… I wish I knew, sir… But I don't think I could go back… That place held too many memories for me… Both painful and good," Mel says, sighing softly, "If I remembered the good memories… I'd only remember the good ones and yearn for them to be real…" The professor smiles, "It's alright, Melania… You don't have to go back, I was simply asking because Jean told me that you had gotten home, drunk again last night." Mel looks down, "If I drink… The memories don't hurt me that much…" "You need to find a better way to release all that stress, Melania… Not by drinking to excess," Xavier says. "I know sir… I'll be going now," She says as she walks out the door.

----------------------------------- 10:00 PM, Museum----------------------------------

(**A/N: Let the Ass-kicking Begin!!!)**

"Alright, you three wait in the front corridor and I'll go to the artifact's room," Melania orders the others. "Alright," they say and split up. Mel looks at the artifact. "Why in the hell would some mad-man want an old ritual thing?" She wonders out loud. She hears a crash and pulls her mask up to cover the lower part of her face, "Showtime." She senses someone come up behind her and she grips her katana that Jean got for her on her birthday. She hears a swinging sound and blocks the large staff over her head. "Y' fast, girl!" The man says. Mel jumps back and holds her blade up. "You're not so bad yourself," She comments. The man wears a black mask similar to hers, "Now, why are y' hiding such a pretty face?" He walks over to her; she raises her sword in defense and slices at him. He dodges the attacks and parries back with his staff. They clash swords, staring each other down. Neither one wants to move because they don't want to lose to the other. The man smirks from behind his mask, "You're not a bad fighter... For a girl." Mel twitches a little and kicks him onto his back. She pins him down, holding her blade to his neck. He tries to reach for his staff but she kicks it away. "Don't move," She growls. The man stays still and Melania sees a glint of silver in his shirt. She reaches down and pulls it out to look at it. "... No... It can't be you!" She exclaims as she pulls his mask down, "... Remy." "Who are y'?" He asks, looking up at her, grinding his teeth. She pulls her mask down and Remy's eyes widen, "_Cherie..._" She helps him up and they stare at each other. "It's been... Seven years..." He says, not breaking eye contact. "Yeah... I'm so sorry, Remy..." Mel says as she hugs him. He holds her close, smiling, "its alrigh', _Mon Joli..._" The other X-Men run into the room, "Shadow!" Melania and Remy break apart, "What!?" "He's one of the guys that came to steal the artifact!" Scott says, pointing at Remy. Mel raises an eyebrow and glares at Remy, "Really?" Remy takes a step back, "I-It's not wha' y' think, _Joli!_" He stares deep into her eyes and then he falls to the floor, unconscious. Mel stands over him, "_... He hasn't changed..."_ Jean stands next to her, "So... Is this him?" Melania nods. "The others got away... Let's take him back with us." Storm says. Scott picks Remy up and they head home. "_... Shit... Now we're enemies... Remy..._" Mel thinks.


	2. Wow

Chapter 2: ...Wow…

_**Ariel: There really is no other way to describe this chapter… I don't own X-Men. And sorry if I take forever on putting these up because I'm writing a book and it cuts into my time with this. And thanks to for the review!**_

* * *

_I keep your photograph… And I know it serves me well… __I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

"Mr. LeBeau… Wake up, please." Professor Xavier says. Remy opens his eyes and looks around, "Where am I?" "You're in my school… I believe you know one of my teachers… Ms. Melania?" Xavier says. Remy sits up on the bed he was laying on, "_Cherie?_ Yeah… I know her… Where is she?" The professor wheels around, "Come with me, Mr. LeBeau." Remy takes a step towards him but stops, "You're not afraid that Remy might run away?" The professor smiles, "No… Because that ankle-lock that you're wearing will shock you every time you try to escape." Remy looks down at his leg and pulls his pants up. "Damn… _Cherie_ did it, didn't she?" The professor nods. Remy sighs and follows the professor. They walk into an elevator and the professor presses "Danger Room." "Danger room? What's that?" Remy asks. "You'll see…" The professor answers. The elevator stops and they step out onto a platform. A lot of kids are there. "Kitty, what's going on?" The professor asks. A young girl answers, "Ms. Melania is on level 50, sir." The professor's eyes widen, "How is she doing?" "She must be pissed about something because she's really going at it!" Kitty exclaims as the professor and Remy walk to the window. Kitty's right… Melania is beating the hell out of the sentinels. After a little while, the professor calls into the microphone, "Melania, I think it's time to stop…" Melania looks up and nods. She jumps up and fazes through the walls, landing in front of everyone. She smirks and says, "It's been way too long… Remy."

* * *

Remy and Melania walk through the halls. "So, what have you been up to?" She asks. "… I'm sorry, _Cherie_…" Remy says. "What do ya mean? You have nothing to be sorry for…" She stops and looks down, "If anyone has to say sorry, it has to be me…" Remy looks at her, "Why?" She looks up at him, "I shouldn't have left! The reason why I left was to find my family… But I haven't found anything in seven years!" Remy smiles and hugs her, "it's alrigh' _Cherie…_ You don't have to apologize for anythin'" She smiles and hugs back. After a few seconds they pull away and Melania asks, "So… Do you want that ankle-lock off?" Remy nods, "Yeah… But you don't have to worry about me leaving." She tilts her head, "What?" "I want to stay here with you…"He says. Melania blushes a little and Remy smiles, "Blushing, huh? … It's cute." At this little comment, she blushes more and looks away. Remy slides a finger under her chin and tilts her face close to his, "You don't have to hide it…" She smiles as Remy leans closer. She feels his warm breath on her face and their lips almost touch when Kitty pops out of a wall, "Ms. Melania!" She says. Remy jumps back and the tender moment is killed quicker than a turkey at thanksgiving. "Yes, Kitty?" Melania asks. "We've picked the fundraiser play for the school!" Kitty says, happily. "Really? What is it and what part did you all pick for me?" Melania asks. "Thumbelina! It answers both questions…" Kitty says. Melania's jaw drops, "What? Who's playing Prince Cornelius?" "Scott!" Kitty answers. "CRAP." Melania says. "Why?" Remy asks. "There's a Kiss scene at the end…" She says, looking down. "Oh…" Remy says.

* * *

-----------------I'll just skip it to the end of the play since nothing important happened in the rehearsals. -----------

Mel sighs as she steps out onto the stage for the final scene. Bobby, who is playing Jacquimo, says, "Ready?" She nods, "I can't believe that I have to kiss Scott…" The curtain rises and she starts singing, "You will be my wings. You will be my only love. You will take me far beyond the stars… Jacquimo! This is just a weed patch!" "This is the realm of the fairies… Please keep singing!" Mel sighs again; "you will lift me high above… Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours… Anything that we desire, anything at all … Everyday you'll take me higher... Let's be practical. This isn't the Vale of the Fairies, and Cornelius is never coming back!" Mel expects to hear Scott sing the next part but it's somebody else, "And I'll never let you fall!" She whips around and Remy's in Scott's costume! "Err… You, it's really you! Cornelius!" She stammers. Remy smiles and pulls her in for the breath-taking kiss.

* * *

"How did you do it?" Mel asks after the play. "Me and Stormy worked on th' play while you all were workin' "Remy explains. She smiles and hugs him, "Thanks, Remy…" He hugs her, "It was somethin' I've wanted to do for a while now…." She lets go and they walk around the gardens. "It's a beautiful night…" She comments. "Not compared to you, _Cherie," _Remy says. Melania blushes lightly and looks the other way. Remy smiles and lightly grasps her hand. "You're sweet, Remy…" She says. "Only to y' _Cherie,"_ Remy says. They stop at the large pond in front of the school. "Do you know how to skate, Remy?" She asks. He nods, "A lil bit… why?" She places a hand on the water and it freezes. "Wanna ice-skate?" She asks, forming literal "Ice-Skates" under her shoes. "Yeah… But I'll need skates…" He says. She freezes some under his boots. She lightly steps on the water, "To be honest… I'm not that good at skating…" He follows her. She takes two steps and trips backward. Remy quickly catches her. Melania blushes a deep red, "Thanks, Remy…" He just smiles and leans down. She closes her eyes as she feels his lips press against hers. She wraps her arms around his neck and he deepens the kiss. After a few minutes (or hours.) They pull apart. Melania smiles and says, "Wow…" Remy smiles and asks, "… Melania… Could you be my girl?" She smiles and tackle-hugs him, squealing, "Yes!!"


	3. Daughter

**Chapter 3: Daughter**

**Ariel: Wow!! I can't believe that everyone actually likes this story!! I'd like to thank all the readers! You all make this story possible!!! This episode is really really short… Sorry!!! I need more inspiration…**

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome… And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Melania shifts a little in her bed, cuddling to the warm form next to her. "... _Wait, I was alone when I went to bed last night..._" She thinks. She opens her eyes to see Remy LeBeau sleeping next to her. "... Remy... Wake up," She says. He opens his eyes slowly, "Hello, Mon Chere." "... What are you doing in my bed, Remy LeBeau?" She asks. They both sit up and Remy says, "I can' sleep dat well when y' not wit me, Mon joli..." Melania smirks, "Then how have you been sleeping these past seven years?" Remy smiles, hugging her, "I missed y' somethin' fierce, Melania." She smiles, kissing his cheek, "Thanks, Remy..." She yawns and lays back down, "Just this once, Remy... Okay?" He wraps an arm around her waist and lies next to her, "Of course," She smiles as she closes her eyes, "Good night, Remy." He kisses her cheek, "Night, Mon _Chere_." She falls asleep, smiling.

Later that night, Remy wakes up to use the bathroom. When he returns to the bed, Melania looks like she's having a nightmare. "No! Please…. Don't…." She mutters in her sleep. "Melania? Wake up, Chere…" Remy says, shaking her. Her eyes snap open and she sits up, screaming and digging her adamantium claws into the bed. Melania breathes heavily. "Melania… What happened, _chere_?" She gulps and looks up at Remy, "… I think that I have a daughter…"


	4. SORRY!

SORRY!!! I'm Discontinuing this story cuz, I'm gonna write a better one! I promise! I just need help with a name!!!


End file.
